She says, Real
by Jennifer Bailey Sneed
Summary: Ever wonder how Peeta and Katniss "Grew together"? Here's some of what I could see happening. I'm not good at summaries...*insert something that totally describes the story here!* Lots of fluff, sweetness, and a little humor. Hey, it's Katniss and Peeta!
1. Chapter 1

_I feel something sink its teeth into the flesh of my calf. I turn around, and see the pack of wolves that ended our first Games that fateful day. I shudder, close my eyes, and run. When I open my eyes, Katniss is lying in front of me, in a scary pool of blood. I rush to her, and try to wake her. She won't open her eyes. She's not breathing. The realization of it all hits me so hard I can't do anything but cry out in agony. Katniss Everdeen. The girl I love. Dead._

I sit straight up in bed in a cold sweat. That is, by far, the most conflicting nightmare I've had in my life. I look around, regaining consciousness. I'm in my "recovery" room in President Paylor's mansion, under close observation. I wonder if they heard my screams, or if they muted the sounds a long time ago.

I think about the dream. It's not the first I've had about Katniss' death, but this is the only one that, in the dream, I had no second thoughts about her. I loved her in this dream, like they say I used to. Maybe I still do. I can't decide, not with all these questions eating me away inside.

I've been here, "recovering" for almost three weeks now. I wonder if I'll ever get to go home. To see her again. She's the only one who can help me remember. I wonder if Dr. Aurelius knows that.

I look at the clock. There's only an hour left until I will be brought breakfast, and all my pills. My pills. There's so many of them, for so many different things. I know what they are, but I'd rather just put them in my mouth as if I don't care about my life anymore.

_I should be dead anyway._

No, I can't afford to think like that. If Dr. A is going to let me go home, I have to appear normal. I want to _be_ normal, but appearing that way is a good second.

I almost drift off back to sleep, but as soon as my eyes close, I see Katniss die by some circumstance.

I sit there in a fog until my door opens. Expecting my caretaker, Beatrice, I perk up enough to rest her mind. She's always concerned. I wonder how much she gets paid.

Instead, I see Dr. Aurelius.

"Hello, Peeta. How are you this morning?" he asks. He's obviously seen the footage from last night. Should I tell him?

"Hungry. Tired," I say vaguely.

"So I saw," he says thoughtfully. Oh no, I know this tone. He's got something to tell me. Maybe it's good this time.

I just nod. Beatrice walks in with a tray which holds my breakfast. She sets it on my little two-person table, smiles sadly, and leaves.

"What would you say to some breakfast?" Dr. A asks in a pleasant tone.

"Sure," I mumble, getting out of bed. I take a seat at the table, as does he. This breakfast consists of French toast, strawberries, and milk. Pretty typical, but always very tasty.

"So Peeta, I'm sure you know I saw what happened last night," he says after I finish off my toast. Again, I just nod. "I need you to talk about it. I noticed it was quite different than other nights." _You and me both. _

"ItwasaboutKatniss," I blurt out, surprised by my own words.

Dr. A doesn't seem surprised. He nods, waiting on me to elaborate.

This is my ticket home. I've been begging for a week. "Katniss died. And after two Hunger Games and being tortured into a mutt, I have never felt so much pain," I say in a strained voice. Actually, this account was true.

"Mm-hmm. No confusion or conflicts?" he asks.

"None at all," I say quickly, sincerely.

He nods again. Then smiles slightly. "Mr. Mellark?"

"Yes?"

"We've decided that we're going to keep you here for another five days to run finalizing tests, then, if you'd like, you may go home."

**A/N: Hey guys! :) My first story! Sorry it's kind of short**. **The first chapter of many! Will be updated as often as I can handle. And yes, this has some similarity to "Grow Together" by Miss Scarlett 05. that story inspired this one. Hope you guys liked it! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Final tests. Five days. I can go home. Home, where Katniss is. My questions will soon be answered…_

Or maybe not. From what I hear Katniss is still in a state. With Prim gone, there's no telling what she's been enduring. I sigh, and start working on my orange juice.

_She'd answer my questions, wouldn't she? I don't know about love, but she cares about me. I know she would. Some people tell me not to get my hopes up. Others tell me she's waiting for me back in District Twelve. I prefer the latter. Even if I haven't sorted out all the feelings I have for her. I have to reintroduce myself to her. If I could just get back—_

"Peeta?" Dr. A interrupts my train of thought. "Ready to go to the facility?" it's really his lab, but he knows that word can trigger bad memories. I was tortured in a laboratory. I shudder at the thought.

"Let me get dressed first," I say, looking down at myself. T-shirt and shorts. "Then I'll meet you down there."

I'm also glad that I don't have guards escorting me everywhere…

After I dress, I head down to the "facility". As soon as I get through the door, Dr. A has me sit down in my regular therapy chair.

"Okay, Peeta. This test will be the same as the first you took. We're going to see if you know what's real and not real," Dr. A says.

_I should be good at this. We played this game countless times on the mission in the Capitol. With Boggs, Jackson, Homes, Johanna, Finnick…Finnick. He's dead. The man who saved my life so many times. It makes me burn with hatred for the Capitol. The Capitol that doesn't exist anymore. _

Dr. A's voice brings me out of my thoughts a second time. I already have a lie detector hooked up to me, just to make sure I'm giving sincere answers.

"Your name is Peeta Grant Mellark."

**(A/N Yeah I did it! Gave him a middle name! :P)**

"Real."

"Your home is District Twelve."

"Real."

"District Twelve was bombed at the end of your Quarter Quell."

"Real."

"You are in love with Katniss Leigh Everdeen."

**(A/N I did it again!)**

_I guess I am. _"Real."

"Katniss tried to kill you on several occasions."

"Not real."

"Katniss Everdeen is a mutt."

"Not real."

We go on like this for a few hours, him asking me questions varying between facts about myself and how to get to the Victors Village from the square.

Finally, after he questions me about how I feel towards Katniss, whether or not I'd try to hurt her, if I think she still cares for me, and other obscure things, we break for lunch.

Afterwards, he tells me that's all the tests are done for today.

"That's all? How many hours was that?" I ask.

"Four exactly," he replies. "Why?"

"Couldn't I do another four hours today? Cut my time in half?" I ask, in an almost pleading tone.

Dr. A hesitates. "Maybe. This next test is mostly simulation, just to see how you handle it."

_Simulation? What does that mean? _

I soon find out what "simulation" means. I'm put into a chair that lies back, and Dr. A carefully places some goggles over my eyes. It's dark now.

Suddenly it's light. I'm standing in the middle of the Victors Village. Ah, what a sight for sore eyes. I look around. I see Haymtich's house, my house, then…Katniss's house.

I stand there for awhile, just observing the place. I haven't been here in so long. Too long. I hear screams. Woman's screams. _Katniss' screams. _

I run into the house without a second thought. I try to tell myself it's not real, but it doesn't matter. I know this is a test. I will come to her rescue.

I run into the house, up the stairs and then barge into the bedroom. _Her bedroom_.

There she is. She's thrashing around in bed, screaming. I carefully sit down on the side of the bed and say, "Katniss? Katniss. It's okay. Just a dream. Not real!"

She opens her eyes. "It is," she says quietly. "It is Peeta. It's so real…too real…"

With that, I pull her into my arms. She comes to me with no resistance, and I'm glad. Maybe she trusts me again.

_Pull yourself together Mellark. Simulation, remember?_

After a while of comforting, she draws away to look up at me. _This simulation is incredibly detailed. They even got her silver eyes right. _I stare into them. They stare back intensely. I feel like I did during our first Games, in the cave.

"Peeta?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," she whispers. Then she kisses me on the cheek.

I feel as if I'm the old Peeta again. Then I realize, this will be over soon. I sigh.

I feel everything dissolve, and the world goes black.

"Very good, Peeta," Dr. A says thoughtfully. "The way you reacted to the situation was quite satisfying."

_What situation? From what he's told me, I used to do that every night. I can barely remember, though._

"I don't know what to say," I reply. "It all felt so real."

He nods, taking copious notes.

"So, when can I go home?" I ask.

He sighs. "I still feel that we need to keep you a few more days."

"You can't," I say, almost pleading. "You said I reacted well, and really, the only problems I have are the memories I can't place. Katniss can fix me, Dr. Aurelius."

He sighs. "All right. The next hovercraft is leaving tomorrow, early."

**Hello my lovely readers! I know it's been too long, but here it is! It's not even a cliffy! Aren't you proud? :3 **

**Anywho, all reviews are appreciated and read. Constructional criticism, encouragement, ideas, or just what you thought of the chapter. Thanks!**

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Look, I have it up, and it's not next week yet! :D**

**So; let's get a few things straight. **

**If you thought it was a bit weird that Peeta's getting to come home after just a little begging, I was having writers block. I didn't know what to do, so I just made Dr. Aurelis agreeable. **

**This is right after the rebellion. Katniss is already in District Twelve, and Peeta's going back soon. **

**_Bold Italics _are Peeta's flashbacks and hijacked Peeta's thoughts. These won't be everywhere, but remember, he was tortured, and the pain isn't going anywhere. No matter how much this writer hates it. :-( **

**Also, this chapter might be a little all over the place. Sorry… Haha. **

_Tomorrow morning?_

I smile, even though I'm afraid it doesn't look genuine. _Tomorrow morning. _I don't know if I'm ready. Could I deal with it? Katniss is surely still being haunted, as am I. Could I help her being there? Or would I make it worse? Am I going back to her too soon? I feel so many emotions at this moment:

_Joy,_

_**Anger, **_

_Excitement, _

_**Resentment. Do you really want to go back to that mutt?**_

_She's not a mutt! She's Katniss…the real Katniss! _

_**Whatever. You're just fooling yourself Mellark. **_

_I am not! That's it. I'm going back. I'll help her any way I can. No matter what you say! You'll see, I'll-_

"Peeta?" Dr. Aurelis has his hands on my shoulders. "Are you back?"

"I think so," I say shakily. I hate when that happens. Its not a full blown flashback, but when I argue with myself, it can get pretty ugly. At least I didn't shout this time…

"Listen. I don't think you're ready. Even though you begged, you need a few more tests done. I'm sorry, but you can't go back tomorrow," he says.

I nod. Wow, I actually feel…okay with that.

He continues. "But you did two days worth of testing today. Your memories seem to be coming back gradually. And the way you handled the simulation was, as I said, satisfying."

He goes on to tell me about what test I'll be doing tomorrow. Apparently it's mostly therapy. He won't tell me what kind, but it's supposed to help me. I've done therapy before, but this must be different.

I look at the clock. It's 8:27. I have to be back in my room at 9 for night medications.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go to bed. See you in the morning, Peeta," Dr. A says.

I nod. "See you," I say, walking towards the door of the "facility".

Once I get back to my room, I wonder what exactly I'm going to do next. I look at my chart on the wall, and see that today is my shower day. I need to get it before Beatrice comes. The clock says 8:32, so I go into the bathroom, strip, and hop in.

I still think it's pretty ironic that these showers aren't as fancy as the ones in the Training Center. Or what used to be the Training Center. I'm still not sure what they use it for now. Maybe a museum. I wish they would just burn it to the ground…

But then again, I kind of like the idea of making sure Panem remembers. I know we want to forget, but we shouldn't. remembering the awful times will help our leaders create a better future.

I realize that I've been standing under the warm stream for quite sometime now. I finally start to use soap.

After I rinse, I step out and dress in some pajama pants and a t-shirt. I hear a knock on the door, and proceed to open it.

There stands Beatrice. She looks kind of distraught. Maybe she thought I ran away? No matter, I think she's about to talk.

"Good evening, Peeta. How are you doing?" she says lightly.

"Well, thanks. Except I can't go back home tomorrow."

She rolls her green eyes. "I know dear. But it's for the best. Believe me."

I nod. "Now," she continues. "Since you're going home soon, you're going to need to learn which meds are which, and when to take them." I nod again, and she goes through all the routine pills, telling me their names and how long they last before I have to order more.

Then she goes over emergency pills. All of my fragments of skin are pretty sensitive so, if in the case something goes wrong, I have shots and cream to use.

Then I have different color pills. Blue for depression, yellow for out of the ordinary pain, white sleeping pills… good thing she's sending a chart with me. Along with Katniss' list of medicine, because Dr. A doesn't think she's taking them. Hoorah for responsibilities.

Beatrice seems to read my mind. "I know it's a lot to handle, but I know you, Peet. You'll be great, whether she accepts your help or not."

That's what I like about Beatrice. She knows me now. I've been here for months. She's the only one who takes care of me. She's in her forties, and she treats me as if I'm her child. Kind of like the mom I never had.

"Now," she starts. "I guess I'll see you in the morning! Good night, Peeta."

"Good night Bea," I reply.

**A/N Okay you guys. I've set up a poll on my profile for an SYOT. Don't know what SYOT stands for? Neither did I, until I googled it. :P**

**Submit Your Own Tribute! It's like a roleplay. You guys submit a tribute; I put it in my own Games. I think it'll be fun! :D **

**Tell me what you think; it's important. I love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So guys. The words were flowing out of me last night, right? AND THE INTERNET WASN'T WORKING. Then I closed the laptop after I finished this chapter, and I guess I didn't save it…and my mom turned it OFF without me saving everything I wrote. And I wrote A LOT. :'( But anyway, this isn't as good or as long as it was before, but it's here all the same. Enjoy!**

…_our eyes meet for a few seconds, and I wonder if she'll try to speak to me. But instead, her gaze falls to the ground, where she sees a dandelion. Her eyes light up, and she bends down to pick it. She looks at me thoughtfully one last time, and walks away, and in hand with Prim. _

When I open my eyes, I hear someone sigh. I think I'm just hearing things until Beatrice steps into my view. I look at the clock, only to see I should have been woken up thirty minutes ago. Huh?

"Why didn't you wake me up, Bea? Something wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing at all, dear! But you were _smiling_," she beams."In your _sleep. _How often does _that _happen?"

I can't help but grin as I sit up. "Not very often. Thanks for letting me enjoy it."

"Oh, no problem. But as you probably saw, we're behind! Up to eat your breakfast Peet!" she exclaims. Then adds, "It's going to be a big, big, big day!" for good measure.

It adds to my good mood. But I decide to pretend to be annoyed. "Ugh, don't remind me." She laughs.

"Fine, I promise not to do any more of that today. It _is _fun though."

I sigh, get out of bed, and walk over to my little table. I examine my breakfast. Just eggs, bacon and toast. Better than what I ate in Twelve before the Games, but you'd think a victor in the Capitol would get to eat delicacies. Not that I'm complaining though. I'd much rather have this to eat than something I can't pronounce.

After breakfast, I head down to the "facility". Dr. A looks especially cheery and I wonder if I should be worried.

"Good morning Peeta!" he beams. "I hear you were _smiling_. In your _sleep_!"

News travels fast around here. I should be used to it by now I guess.

"Good morning," I reply, then get down to business. "What am I doing today?"

"You've done this before. Writing letters Peeta!" Oh, joy.

I've written letters to a lot of people. My Family, Prim, Madge, Gale, some old friends, Boggs, even President Snow. That one was full of obscenities, as you can imagine. Even some to Katniss. I zone out and think of the first.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I hear you're back in District Twelve. I'm here in the Capitol with Dr. Aurelis. At least until I'm cleared. I miss home and hope you're doing okay. I worry about you a lot. We have a lot to talk about, if you're willing. I'll be home when I can._

_Don't give Haymitch pneumonia. _

_~Peeta_

_PS. Thank you for saving me. _

That was from a few days after I got here. It wasn't hard to write. The next one sounded a bit desperate on my part.

_Dear Katniss,_

_My therapy would go so much quicker if I could talk to you. We've tried calling you, but you don't answer. Please pick up. I'm just trying to make sense of things. _

_~Peeta _

That one was from so long ago. I had only been here a few short weeks. This next one was painful to write.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Today as part of my treatment I rewatched the Quarter Quell—not the Capitol version._

_Thank you for helping me through the poison fog and not leaving me like you could have. Thank you for trying to save me from the monkeys. _

_I wish I could thank Finnick Odair for saving me when he rescued me from my platform, restarted my heart, drug me through the fog and took a knife from the Careers for me. He was a great guy. (And I'm sorry you had to watch that)._

_I'm sorry we didn't break the alliance when you said we needed to. I'm sorry I let them separate us. _

_When you're up to it, maybe we can talk about the Games so I can know what really happened._

_~Peeta_

This was two weeks ago:

_Dear Katniss, I hope to be coming home soon. It's not that the Capitol hospital isn't great, but I miss home. I miss baking and even my oversized Victor's Village home. I haven't seen District Twelve since before the bombing, and I want to see my family's bakery one last time. I hope that you're staying out of trouble—not slipping on ice or being chased by bears. _

_We talk about you in my therapy: what's real and not real. I was getting a good handle on it before the end of the war, but Dr. A is helping with the flashbacks. They come less often and we're finding out what my triggers are. (please note I never want to see a tracker jacker again!)_

_Today I wanted to talk about that last mission. You wouldn't leave me behind. You stroked my hair, like you did in our cave in the first Games. I remember those games more accurately now. And you kissed me. Which after I tried to strangle you never thought would happen again. You saved me Katniss. You saved me from myself, from the Capitol, from death. And not just that time, but so many times. _

_Dr. A says you're not answering the phone. He's also been sending letters without a response. I hope everything is okay. _

_Always, Peeta_

_PS. I'm so glad you didn't take the nightlock. I have so many things to ask you. _

That was the last one I wrote. Now apparently I'm writing another.

Dr. A hands me some paper and a pen, points to his desk, and leaves the room.

I walk over to the desk, sit, and let the words flow.

_Dear Katniss, _

_I'm coming home soon. In about four days actually. I don't know if you're reading these, or burning them, or just leaving them in a pile, but I think writing is good for me. _

_Do you want me to come home? Do you still want to be my friend? _

_I miss home. I want to be your friend. But it seems that whenever I feel something towards you, you never reciprocate it._

_I'm coming home anyway. Dr. A says I'm ready, and that's all I need. _

_I have a lot of questions. I hope you'll be willing to answer them. _

_Always, Peeta_

I set the pen down and get up from the desk. I walk to my favorite recliner and sit. Dr. A comes in with an envelope and stamp. "Is it ready?" he asks.

I nod. "It's on the desk."

He walks over to the desk, picks up my neatly folded letter, and puts it in the envelope.

**Hey guys! So, short chapter. I just had some time on my hands and decided to use it for YOU! :) **

**Anywho, I'd like to see exactly how many readers I have. So if you're reading this, leave me a review or something. Much appreciated. Muchas gracias. Merci. However you wanna say it. (I like saying "Muchas gracias" though, I think it's fun. Lol). **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I just love the story and I'm taking the characters for a spin.**

**OH MY GOSH! I'm sorry…so sorry. It's been so busy around here. I know you guys don't want to sit around listening to excuses all day, so…enjoy! **

The next few days fly by. They're full of writing letters, playing "Real or Not Real", watching the Victory Tour, and talking on the phone to Annie Odair. She's a good ways into her pregnancy, and it makes me feel so warm on the inside to know that she's still doing okay without Finnick. I think she's learned how to keep herself in the real world now.

Parts of the conversation drift into my mind as I stare at the ceiling.

"_Peeta?"_

"_Yes, Annie?" _

_She hesitates. "I'm naming the baby Finn." _

_I can't help but smile. "That's perfect," I say. "It's a boy?"_

"_It sure as hell better be." _

I find myself chuckling at this now, as I hear the door open.

"Time to wake up!" Beatrice calls. "It's gonna be a big, big, big day!"

I groan. I've heard that too many times in my life. She laughs.

"But seriously, dear, it's time to get up." She says. I, already fully awake, get out of bed pretty quickly. She sets down my breakfast; pancakes. I love these things. I don't see why we didn't sell them in the bakery…

I enthusiastically start eating it up with some syrup on top, and powdered sugar for good measure. I hear sniffling.

"Bea?"

She wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry! Sweetheart, this is your last day. I'm going to miss you!"

"I'm going to miss you, too, Bea. But we can write letters," I say. "Maybe you could even come and visit…"

She smiles. "I don't know about that, but the letters! That's a great idea."

I grin and finish what's left of my pancakes. I really am going to miss her…she's been like a mother to me these past few months. More than my real mother ever was to me. I try not to think about it.

Beatrice is packing my clothes into a suitcase. I find myself looking at her, and I start when she looks up. "Problem?" she asks.

"Nah. Just thinking," I say, as I start to take out my pills for the day.

"Okay then," she says. "I'm going to put this folder in here"—she holds up a yellow folder—"…it's full of the list of your medicines, and Katniss', and a list of phone numbers to contact Dr. Aurelis, President Paylor, myself, and a few other doctors, along with our mail addresses."

I nod. "Thank you, Bea. For everything."

She smiles. "You're so welcome. This…this is so bitter sweet. I'm going to miss you so much. But I'm so glad that you're better. And you're going to get even better, as time goes by."

I'm not so sure, but I still fake some kind of smile for her. Hey, at least I'm going home.

"Okay," she starts. "Train station. Ten minutes. See you there."

**A/N: SHORT! So insanely short. I promise, the next one will be longer. Oh, and also, I know it's been seriously forever since I updated, but…I'm going to aim for once a week; I'd like for you guys to annoy me if I don't. I need to work on my self-discipline…ANYWAY. Another thing:**

**I have a slight idea on where I want this story to go, but I also want your ideas. If you have one, or something you want to see, or even character you want to see. (I actually incorporated Annie in this chapter! :3 _Katriana Freelander _will be so proud…) anyway. I think that about covers it. Thanks for reading! Review~! **


	6. Chapter 6

I hear my bedroom door shut. Hm. Ten minutes. Ten minutes! I practically jump from my chair and head over to the dresser to get some real clothes on. Most likely, I'll be the only one on the train, but still. I don't want to wear pajamas. Ugh.

Then I realize something; Bea packed everything! I groan. Then, out if pure curiosity, I open the top drawer of the dresser. I look inside, and find myself smiling. She left a set of clothes. Exactly one. She's great at this stuff. I sigh and get the clothes out, and change.

I go into the bathroom, and wash my face. I go back out into the bedroom, and look at my clock. It's been 6 minutes. I need to go. So, I do.

When I get down to the bottom floor, Dr. Aurelis and Beatrice are both standing there, smiling. I expect them to go into a frenzy about how I was late, but they don't.

"Well, my boy, we can say goodbyes at the station," Dr. A says, in a relaxed tone.

"I thought…Bea said the train was leaving in ten minutes…" I trail off.

Bea turns a shade of red. "Is that what I said? I meant we're leaving _for _the train station in ten minutes. The train leaves when you're ready."

Dr. A nods his head in assent. "You're the only one that's going to be on it, anyway."

I nod, and he motions for us to go out the door. After we get into the car that was parked in front of the mansion, we're on our way to the train station.

We're in the car.

"I've contacted Haymitch. He'll be at the station in Twelve," Dr. Aurelis pulls me from my thoughts.

"Okay…How did you manage that?" I ask.

"Oh…well…um, he's been sober since I called him three days after you got here."

Wow. He's been sober? For me?

"You're like his son, you know," Bea pipes up.

"But…he has taken up an addiction with something else," Dr. A says quietly.

I suddenly become worried. It can't be much worse than his alcohol addiction, but…

"What is it?"

"Carrots."

**A/N: Mmkay. That was weird, huh? Lol. It will be a bit weirder with Haymitch for a while. I love that crass mentor! Anyway, there'll still be plenty of angsty stuff for you angst lovers, and some KatnissxPeeta. In a while. They have to warm up don't they? :)**

**AND…THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER IN TWENTY FOUR HOURS! Woot! I'm either bored, or inspired, or both. Either way, this is good for you. :D **

**Till next time!**

**REVIEW. :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, any of the canon characters, or any novel concepts. **

**Katniss' POV: **

I hear the familiar clank of dishes in the kitchen. Sae's here, just like every morning. The same old routine. I hear the thump of a child's feet on the stairs.

"Katnith! It's time for breakfast," That's Sae's granddaughter, Tammy Sue. She wakes me up for breakfast every morning. The same old routine. Been going on for months.

I muster a small smile for Sue. "Thanks Sue. Tell her I'll be there soon."

"Mm-kay, Katnith! But hurry up, Haymish is here too!"

Sue has struck up a fancy for Haymitch in the last month or so. And he for her. Ever since he stopped drinking, he's been a different man. She also likes to share his carrots.

I drag myself out of bed, and get dressed. Usually I don't even get dressed for breakfast, just stay in my bedclothes, but today I just feel like getting dressed. This isn't part of the routine.

I try for a moment to get the knots out of my hair, but I know that one day I'll just have to shower. That won't be part of the routine.

I trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen. Really, the only reason I get up now is because of Sue. She reminds me of Prim and Rue, in that she's so small, but has the biggest heart to love anyone and anything.

I see the little brunette sitting at her usual spot at the table. The same old routine.

I sit down beside her, where I usually sit. The same old routine.

Haymitch nods at me, gnawing on a carrot. Not part of the routine, but a welcome change. I've grown to appreciate Haymitch, and maybe even love him, as a father.

Did I really just think that?

Sae dishes out breakfast for us all, and bids us good morning. The same old routine.

We all start eating quietly. The same old routine.

About five minutes in, Haymitch breaks the silence, as he is known to do. "The train will be here soon."

Sae nods knowingly. Sue smiles, her silver eyes aglow, her olive skin beaming.

"He's coming home!" she exclaims.

"Who?" I ask. "Who's coming home?"

Haymitch snorts. "I thought you'd be counting the days sweetheart. Peeta's train'll be here in half an hour."

This is so definitely _not_ part of the routine.

**A/N: HA! And you guys thought I'd let Peeta come home in this chapter. That would be so predictable. Heehee. You hate me now, right? Fear not. He will come home next chapter. Probably. Bwahahahaha! **

**But didn't you like Sae's granddaughter? :3**

**I HAVE 15 REVIEWS OMG. Okay rant over. THANKS GUYS! :D**

**Review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_At the train station, about to board. _

I think a few of my ribs are broken by the time Bea finally lets go. She's got tears in her eyes. "You keep on living, and loving, and painting, mm-kay Peet?" she says.

"I will. I promise," I say.

"I love you…you're like a son to me. I really _will_ miss you."

"I love you, too, Bea. You've been like a mother taking care of her sick child. You never gave up on me. And hey, I _smiled._ In my _sleep_." I say the last sentence with a wink, and she laughs a bit. "You sure did."

She steps back and Dr. Aurelis comes to shake my hand. I smile. "Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it. I probably wouldn't be here without you."

"It was no problem, none at all. I enjoyed working with you, Peeta. Remember. You call me whenever you need me. I'll be checking in on you once a week. And oh. When you do talk to Katniss, tell her she'd better start answering her phone. I can't pretend to treat her forever."

I nod. He's always so clinical, detached. Even if he did help me, even though he can understand other people's emotions so easily, he's got the emotion of a brick.

We stand there for a few beats. "Well. I think I'll be going." I say.

I turn around and start walking towards the train when Bea calls me back.

"Wait! One last thing!" She exclaims. She catches up to me and gives me one thing. Something I never knew I needed. What she gives me is the locket I tried to give Katniss on the beach in the Quell arena.

***_**on the train**_***

"About fifteen minutes left, Mr. Mellark," I hear through the speaker in the wall. An intercom is what they called it.

I get up and press the button beside the speaker. "Thanks, Aubrey. But remember, you should call me Peeta."

I wait for a moment. "Okay, Peeta."

I sit around reading most recent news on District Twelve. Apparently, with the Capitol gadgets being spread out in the Districts, everything's going up pretty fast. The Justice Building, which is now known as the "Court House", is scheduled to start up next week.

"Five minutes, Mr. Mel—I mean Peeta." I have to chuckle a bit, but really, I'm only…eighteen? I don't even know. Not old enough to be referred to so formally.

I grab my suitcase, and stand at the door. I feel the train slowing down. It stops.

"I hope you enjoyed the trip, Peeta! Good luck with the bakery!"

"Thanks Aubrey," I say into the intercom.

Oh yeah, the _bakery._ I totally forgot.

I know what you're thinking. _Peeta Mellark doesn't forget things like that. _

Yes, Peeta Mellark does. Now.

The door slides open. I poke my head out, praying that there won't be any photographers, and there's not. All I see is my mentor.

He walks over to me. Dr. A wasn't kidding about the whole carrot thing. He's wearing a pocket tee-shirt, and there's a few baby carrots sticking out. I fight the urge to laugh. He gives me some kind of awkward man-hug before he begins.

"It's about time, Romeo."

**A/N: Yeaaaaah, it's a midget of a chapter, but I'll update again either tonight or tomorrow, so it pans out, right?**

**Also, if you like those "What if" Katniss and Peeta stories, you should go look at my story "The Hunger Games: Reciprocated". :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

_**Until next time! **_

_**REVIEW. :P**_


End file.
